Sendokai -El nuevo imperio Zorn-
by Lon2180
Summary: Luego de la derrota de Sidmodius, los guerreros Sendokai por fin lograron tomarse el descanso y tiempo que querían, sin embargo el mal a vuelto a surgir pero ahora dentro de una cara amiga, podrán los guerreros enfrentar este nuevo mal que afecta a la tierra, pasen y lean ;)


***Prologo***

 **Quiero aclarar que este es mi primer fic de esta serie, la verdad es que cuando la vi me encanto y me dieron ganas de escribir un fic jejeje, a si que aquí lo tienen, a los que no hayan visto la serie se las recomiendo es muy buena, sin más preámbulos que tengan buena lectura**

-Adiós Sidmodius – La energía de todos los Masarianos estaba sobre Zak, y con este ataque le pondría fin al mal que aterraba tanto a la tierra como a Masara –¡Aaaah! – Con el poder de todo Masara lograron devolver el poder de Sidmodius, después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar, por fin Sidmodius había sido vencido

Zak sonreía aliviado, por fin había vencido a Sidmodius, Sentía que se había agotado toda su energía zen, los cuatros descendieron mientras todos en Masara respiraba aliviado

-Eh chicos lo logramos, salvamos a…-Zak no logro terminar la porque sintió como un Do lo impacto en el pecho arrojándolo al suelo –Maldita sea –Zak levanto la vista para quedar en completo shock

-Que pasa Hakuru, Sorprendido

-Lon –Dijo Zak completamente sorprendido-Como es que estas aquí –Pegunto Zak

-Eso no tiene importancia –Lon tomo el Do con uno de sus pies dándole la espalda a Zak –Ahora observa –Dijo Lon cargando el Do con energía zen –Mira como te quedas solo, Hakuru –Zak logro ver que a muy poca distancia estaba Cloe quien apenas podía mantenerse de pie, había acabado su energía zen, Zak sabia lo que quería hacer Lon

-¡Espera, no! –Dijo Zak –¡Para!

-Jamás, Ahora mira como te quedas solo –Lon había terminado de cargar del Do con su energía –Fuego-Sho-…

-¡NOO ESPERA!

-¡ZEN!

Zak vio como Lon pateaba el Do con todas sus fuerzas, ese disparo iba hacia ella, hacia Cloe

-¡CLOE! –Grito Zak mientras se levantaba de la cama, Miro a su alrededor pudo ver que estaba en su cuarto, miro su reloj que estaba en su mesa de noche y marcaban las 5 am, Llevo una de sus manos a su frente, su respiración era agitada, hacia 2 Días que Lon había raptado a Cloe, Se sentía culpable no había hecho nada para detenerlo, pero que podía hacer, no tenía sus poderes, se recostó de nuevo en su cama cerrando sus ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño –Tranquila Cloe prometo que te salvare, te lo prometo –Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de irse a dormir

Ya en el día Zak, Fenzy y Kiet se dirigían a la escuela, Aunque ninguno aun olvida lo que paso días atras

-Que pasa Zak, estas más distraído que de costumbre –Pregunto Fenzy

-No es nada Fenzy

-Vamos Zak sabemos que te pasa algo –Replico Kiet

Zak detuvo su andar mientras ambos amigos lo miraban con algo de tristeza

-Es por lo de Cloe, Me siento culpable, Debí hacer algo, Debí salvarla

-Zak tranquilo amigo –Dijo Kiet

-Si tranquilo, Todo estará bien

-¡NO!-acallo Zak a ambos –Nada estará bien, No lo ven, Cloe está en peligro y todo es por mi maldita culpa –Dijo Zak mientras Golpeaba el suelo con rabia, Sus amigos no sabían que decir

Nadie se espero que del cielo cayera un objeto el cual provoco una gran explosión haciendo que los tres cayeran hacia atrás, Del cráter que origino ese objeto surgió una maquina con el símbolo del imperio zorm

El robot disparo contra los chicos, Quienes esquivaron apenas los rayos

-Rayos, que haremos, sin nuestros poderes no podremos ganar –Pensaba Zak mientras veía como el robot disparaba contra sus amigos –Zak miro como a la distancia 3 objetos brillantes volaban a toda velocidad en direcciona ellos – ¿Podría ser? Se pregunto Zak –Logro distinguirlos eran sus brazaletes, Zak comenzó a correr hacia un automóvil para subir encima de él y saltar, El robot disparo contra Zak, mientras que el estiraba el brazo, el brazalete se apego a su brazo dejando que una luz muy brillante surgiera desde el pecho de Zak

Tanto Fenzy como Kiet cerraron los ojos ante aquella luz, y solo sus oídos pudieron distinguir qué era lo que ocurría

-¡Disparo-Zet-Zen!

Al abrir los ojos ambos vieron como el robot estaba hecho pedazos dejando ver que Zak se había encargado de el

Zak miraba las palmas de sus manos, Se sentía emocionado sus poderes habían vuelto, apretó una de sus manos, Por fin podría rescatar a Cloe, miro a sus amigos quienes sonreían de la misma manera, Kiet y Fenzy estiraron los brazos dejando que los brazaletes se pegaran a ellos, Zak se acerco a ellos lentamente

-Chicos, Discúlpenme por cómo me comporte –Dijo Zak bajando la cabeza

-Eh tranquilo amigo –Dijo Kiet –Lo importante ahora es que podremos rescatar a Cloe

-Si ahora podremos patearle el trasero a Lon –Zak sonrió ante las palabras de sus amigos, y estaba más que decidido a derrotar a Lon y salvar a Cloe

-Bien entonces… – Dijo Zak estirando el su mano mientras sus amigos ponían las suyas sobre la de el –¡Sendokai!

 **Bueno aquí el prologo espero les haya gustado y si a si fue hacédmelo saber en sus comentarios, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo Bye**


End file.
